Angus
So, I recently received an old Nintendo 64 from my grandmother. It came with only one game, The new Tetris. After a few old days I got bored of it. The game and console when in my closet for about four months. I only played the game a few times, and it was quiet glitchy, nothing bad, but a few misplaced textures and whatnot. But that was what I expected from being years old in a house full of methheads that can't take care of anything.So I finally decided to buy a few more games and play the old thing again. Buying Zelda OoT from eBay, it was taking a while and I already got my N64 all set up again. I was waiting for a while even though it was expidated shipping. It was a week at the time. I decided to play Tetris again. After days of beating Master level bots. One day I received a... Not sure what to call it, I would say "Message" on the screen. Well let me describe it. I was taking on another master level bot, and his blocks lined up in quiet an odd way, one I have never seen before nor would I expect it to be in a E rated game. They showed up with what look to me like "Fknde" In a rather distorted way, I tried to take a snap shot of it with my new digital cam I recently bought. Later I reviewed these pictures, I was in a very bored mood and maybe even a little high. But I know, what I saw. I happen to be a little dyslexic and when I looked at the images, they then showed "FuckingDie". shock filled my entire body and I started to freak out. A few days later I was pretty sure I wasn't high, so I figured I would look at them once more. This time again. It still showed, even more vividly than last time. As is the image was photoshoped and distorted to say. Right as I was about to just toss those photos, My TV made a shocking nois. My power went out, but, my TV was still on. My screen should have displayed "Power outage" as I bought an emergency power battery for the TV, don't ask why I use it on my TV, I am a serious gamer. But instead of "Power outage" My screen then displayed "Facebook". Days went by after that happened. Still yet to check my Facebook. But, it was just urging me to do it, and I did, oh how I wish I never acceped that "One" friend request. The friend request of one named "Angus" Just angus.. No last name, nothing, and no profile picture. If you're that "Serious tetris player" you would know, Angus. A name of a bot on tetris. I messaged "him" posting "Do I know you?" Same as I do to anyone when I get a friend request and don't know them. I didn't got a message back for about three days. Then I received "Udntknw?" I would suppose he meant "You don't know?" After I sent another message, we talked for about 20 minutes, I think I'll just post the convo. Me: Do I know you? Angus: Udntknw? Me: Um. No. Angus: Ud0 Me: What? Angus: Ud0 Me: I do? Angus: Y3s Me: I hate when people talk like that. Thinking there all cool... Angus: Imfced2 Me: What? Angus: Imfced2 Me: I don't think I have time to talk to 8 year olds... Angus: Wtlsewwdud0plythegme? Me: What? I think I'm leaving sorry. Angus: No. Me: HEY! I think that's the first sentece you had correct grammar on .Angus: Plythegme Me: Game? Angus: Plythegme Angus: Plythegme Angus: Plythegme Angus: Plythegme Angus: Plythegme Angus: Plythegme Angus: Plythegme Angus: Plythegme Angus: Plythegme "Laptop Shuts down" So I never touched Tetris again. Waiting days still for my Zelda to arrive. I messaged the seller on eBay. He said he sent it the day I paid.Later that day I found out my grandmother died. She had cancer. Probably from all the drugs... My Zelda finally got here Monday. But, I put Zelda in, turned the Nintendo on. And Tetris started up. It was as if I had Tetris in and not Zelda. I saw on the news "John Smith found dead in public restroom "But. I'm not dead am I???PL?Y??THE??GME>>>SAF